


Beautiful Killer

by Dee_85, karnstein_lee (Dee_85)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Kara Danvers, Rape, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_85/pseuds/Dee_85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_85/pseuds/karnstein_lee
Summary: Kara lives her double life, seeking for revenge she had ever since she was a little girl.Lena is living in hell while trying to pay the debts after Lex went crazy, she wants to be happy. Not to be a Luthor, she wants to live her life.They meet, and their fate collides with each other.





	1. I Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the usual bubbly Kara or strong Lena. 
> 
> I tried to put everything into characters.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes or grammatical errors.

Her golden lock is tied into a ponytail, she is sitting quietly while sipping into her bitter drink. She hates the taste of whiskey, she hates the club, she hates noises, everything makes her feeling overwhelmed. Every once in a while, she gets a few stares or whistle, with a body she owns and a black tight leather suit she uses, she is like an angel in the devil's clothes.

Her light blue eyes stare intensely into the dancing floor, she is emitting very powerful pheromones. She knows she is sexy and perfect beyond belief, and her job makes sure she knows her advantages too well. People come and go, some even dare to hit on her, none of them manages to get her attention.

"Hey hot stuff, can I buy you a drink? Then we can go get busy on the dance floor," he smiles oh so sweetly with his crooked teeth.

"No," she said with a flat cold tone, rejects the man who smells like an old shoe.

"Oh, come on..." He keeps pushing himself to her.

"I'm not into a man, " she talks back with clear disgust in her face, then pushes him away only to walk closer to the woman she spies on for a couple of days.

"Aww... man," the man grunts and walking away with disappointment.

She stares into her phone, making sure she did not recognize the wrong person; a girl with a pink highlight, nice body, huge racks, nice smile, beautiful face, yet very annoying attitude. The woman keeps on throwing insults to the people around her while acting high and mighty.

They stare into each other for a while, the woman with the pink highlight hair notice the intensity of the beautiful blonde staring at her. The mysterious blonde has a killer body and a very sexy posture. She was always there, staring at her, do nothing, sipping her whiskey, then left. But, not tonight.

She decided that she wants that beautiful blonde, she knows by now that the blonde woman is attracted to her by the way she keeps staring at her five days in a row. She sways her hip while sauntering towards the sexy blond, letting her now that she is interested too.

"Hey."

"Hey," the sexy blonde answered, her voice rings into her ears like a sex song.

"Do you want to dance?" She bit herself, the blonde is too sexy to handle. She can feel herself being wet only by the stares the blonde gives it to her.

"Can you handle me?" The blonde takes her time flirting with her, whispering every single word close to her ears until she can feel her hot breath next to her skin.

"Why don't we try?" She replies with a need tone, she is really lost in the deep blue pair of eyes the blonde woman owns. Full with passion and lust.

Their body pressed into each other, she can feel the blonde's hand roams on her body, sometimes she can feel it on her hips, her breast, her ass, and it makes her even hotter. The black leather glove she uses feels so good against her hot skin.

"Touch me more..." she moans with her thought, those slender fingers inside the soft leather gloves must be experienced from touching all the women in a night like this. "Make me feel damn good."

"Beg me," her voice is hoarse, thick with lust, and she can feel the blonde smirk against her ears.

"Please..." she pleads.

She holds the woman in pink highlight before taking out something from her pocket, lean forward while still hugging the woman's body. "Take a deep breath," she holds her finger in front of the woman's, a finger with a white substance.

"Fuck!" She cursed, "that was pure!"

"Come on, I know more fun." She lets the pink highlighted woman grinds her body to her, letting her fingers tracing her body.

"You're working out, didn't you?"

"I've been told." She said while gesturing the woman to follow her into a more private place.

"I'll let you know how to touch my super body," she purrs into the woman's ear who is now holding her as her world depends on the blonde woman.

She drags the pink highlight hair woman with ease, walks easily among the crowds, fast but sure. She is avoiding all the cameras and often goes to the blind spot she knows so well while making sure the woman on her watch is following her. She lets people see her drunk but not getting too much attention, when she is on hunting season, blending with the surrounding is the best choice.

With her job, she does not want people to remember her. She wants people to forget her as soon as she leaves the room.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Asked the woman breathlessly.

"I like you,"

"Wow, a direct confession. You swing that way?"

"What swing what way?" She steps closer while breathing from the woman's hair, she hates her smells, too sweet it almost bitter.

"I have never attracted with a girl before," the pink haired girl admitting.

"Nobody does... until they meet me. Is this okay?" She acts likes a gentleman.

"What's your name?"

"Kara, Kara Zor-El." She is answering while pulling out more of white powder from her pocket.

"I'm-"

"I don't need your name, I just wanna have fun and make sure you remember me," Kara give the white powder to the woman in front of her and let her sip the white powder.

"I like this kinda fun," she leans her body to the hot blonde beauty.

"Yeah?" Kara smirks, "do you want more fun?" She flips the woman body, makes her back pressed to her chest, and whisper hotly on her ear.

"You have a new way of fun?"

"Yes. Allow me?"

"With pleasure." 

Kara slowly tracing the woman's nape with her finger, she hates the fragrance emitting from the woman's body, too sweet with a hint of cigarettes and alcohol. She keeps on slowly walking, carefully stepping into the ladder, having the woman's drunk in her touch. She pressed herself into the woman's back, her heart pounding from excitement, she loves this moment.

"Can you feel this?" She pressed her crotch to her, the woman's gasp with a visible bulge that pressed into her butt cheeks, "I was born with this, eight inches, nice and thick, dripping to be sheathed inside your walls.."

"Fuck!"

Kara traces the woman's name with her finger, looking at the blue vein under the pale skin. It was screaming with life and arousal, she smiles while holding the woman's head.

"You're damn sexy..."

"Please, oh please fuck me," the heroin in her system drive the woman over the edge, along with Kara touches, she lost herself. Not aware of their position, at the top of the stairs.

"I'll take you, don't worry, I'll take you." She smiles once again, her grip on the woman's head strengthens.

A loud crack was heard, and a loud thud. Then pink highlighted hair woman was fall from the stair with a broken neck, with a lot of heroin in her system. No one sees what happens, and no one else by the end of the stairs.

She is dead instantly by the moment her head twist, and by the moment she reaches the floor down below, Kara was already long gone.

A million dollar to kill that woman, she was some rich man's mistress and the wife put her head to be killed.

And being an assassin is Kara's job for the night, she was trained to be one since she was a little girl. Her body limits are different than the average human, she is so much faster and stronger. A bullet does not kill her, she can be wounded, but the bullet will not go through her body.

"Done. Usual." She makes a call, then throws the phone in the garbage can after she wipes it clean, a few blocks from the location.

She gets out from the club using the window from the second floor, most of the rooms on the second floor are the VIP section. They do not put too many surveillance cameras on the second floor. She gets out easily without being noticed, walks a couple of blocks before she dumps her cellphone.

She walks into the dark alley as a shortcut to where she parked her car on the next block, most people will avoid a dark alley, but not her. She loves trouble, however, most of the gang member in the city knows who is she and they rather be alive than dealing with her as the enemy.

"Where to now?" She fishes the keys from her pocket while humming a few random notes.

She was about to start her car when she heard a loud shriek from the dark alley behind her. She looks her rear mirror to see what happens, usually, she does not give a damn about anything. But this time, she feels need to look and actually do something.

There is a woman being pinned by two large men, her face looks mad while the tears keep pouring from her eyes. She has pale skin, her dark ravanette hair is a mess because of the attack. She is beautiful, really beautiful, vulnerable, yet determined. Her dress is ruined along with her red lipstick on her lips, a beauty like her should not be treated that way.

"Ugh," what she about to do is different than what she usually does, she does not help people. She usually chooses to ignore things that do not concern her.

In this kind of alley, things like this always happen. Drug dealers, thugs, the prostitutes, or anything in between. And the women are usually between the three, mostly they do not wish to be rescued or in her world, she can simply ruin whatever business between them.

However, tonight, it was different. The moment she looks at the woman, something stirred inside her and she has the urge to help the woman.

"Hey, let her go," she walks closer to them, cracking her knuckles.

"Get away woman or I'll fuck you too!" One of the men shouts to her, she hates hearing that kind of words. She looks at the woman, her pair of emerald eyes stare at her with pleads. She is truly beautiful.

Make her heart skip a beat.

'What the-' Kara surprised by herself.

The woman in front of her has done nothing evil, being in the dark world since teenager makes her able to see who is the sinner and innocent, "what are you doing here woman?"

"They- they drag me here!" She yelled, choked in her own tears, "I- I- I'm a Luthor," she sounds exhausted.

"Now, you get the fuck outta here! You know she deserves this!!" He rips her dress.

"No, she doesn't."

"She's a Luthor!!!"

"And I'm the Zor-El!" Hearing Kara shouting her name makes the two men's body jerks.

One of them run away even before the other one gets to speak anything, he does not want to deal with Kara Zor-El. The most prestigious assassin in the dark world, she never failed completing her mission, that makes her number one in the world. Not even the brother of her, Kal-El able to compete with her records. Those two are fearless.

"Go, fetch your friend." And with that, he runs with his tail down while she moves closer to the woman and carries her in bridal style.

She knows about Luthor, she knows very well. But the young Luthor in her arms is not like the other Luthor she knows, beautiful, vulnerable, and fragile. But her determination is definitely a Luthor, she refuses to surrender even when the two men almost had her.

"Why?"

"Why what Luthor?"

"Lena, it's Lena. Don't call me that." She scrunches her face in disgust, Kara finds it adorable. And Lena's fragrance is lovely, lavender with a hint of fresh lemon. She smells like summer, so Kara held her closer.

"Why are you helping me?"

Kara stares to the emerald eyes, "you don't smell like the other."

"I smell?"

"Innocent, and beautiful." Never once she meets a woman as beautiful as Lena Luthor, the woman in her arms is magnificent. She loves the feeling of Lena in her arms, she loves her fragrance, she loves how Lena's body feels so good in hers.

"How did they get you?"

"Took me from my workplace."

"Don't you have security?"

"Do you think after everything Lex Luthor did, everything will be happily ever after?" Lena scoffed, remembering the life she has after.

Her life was hard after she was adopted by the Luthor, she was four when the Luthor aware of her capabilities. She was born genius, thus make them adopt her. She was used and forced to train her brain more than her limit, a Luthor does not have a limitation, a Luthor does not break, a Luthor does not bend. Years after years, she tried to fulfill her adoptive mother's wish. To be a perfect Luthor, yet she still lacks in everything.

It was always Lex, the one who gains Lilian Luthor's attention, her pride and joy. As far as her concern, Lex once a good brother for her. Until their father died and Lilian taking over everything, destroy her brother, make him destructive. Eventually, kill him in action, drain their funds, then go missing.

Leaving her as the last Luthor a burden, a perfect reason to blame for the last name she carries.

"I was working as a scientist in Morgan's laboratory."

"Morgan Edge? Isn't that-"

Lena cuts the blonde's words, "I need to pay the debts my mother and brother have caused. I owe the bank."

Kara shrugged, vulnerable, but strong. A combination she like the most from a woman, Lena make her heart skip a beat and now she makes her feel all hot and bothered. She drops Lena slowly while pulling the door open, grab her jacket to cover Lena's body then have her sit inside her car.

"You're safe with me now Lena."

"Thank you... Umm..."

"Kara, I'm Kara."

"Thank you, Kara," Lena say her name in her velvety voice, making Kara jumps in a weird excitement.

No woman makes her feel like Lena does, it was always a one night stand for Kara if she does not end up killing her partner for the night. Women throw herself to her, not knowing she is a killing machine. Some of them will survive the night, some of them will end up dead, Kara could not care less.

Kara Zor-El does not care about anything except things that concern her, she was built and trained to kill. But, Kara Danvers will care, the alter image Kara and her adoptive sister created for the day.

People paid her to kill another person, another human, another list for her to do. Never once she is questioning why, she does everything by demand; accident like the last woman she killed, fight until death, knife sports, or guns. She is a monster and she uses it well.

Almost not human. "Where do you live Lena?" Kara buckle up and helping Lena, her body still in shock after the incident, Kara took Lena into her arms, "you're safe now, Lena." Then she kissed her, she loves it.

She loves kissing Lena Luthor.

"Where's your house?" Kara asks once again, Lena answers in a murmur, but Kara still can hear it.

They drive in silence, once they are inside the apartment complex. Kara halt her car movement, shock looking at the apartment in front of her. It was not an apartment, its a slum.

"I can't afford anything, everything goes to the bank. My salary." She smiles sheepishly, "thank you Kara..." she holds Kara's jacket to herself tightly and walks out from the car.

Kara is speechless, she stunned, seeing Lena stumbled while walking away from her car into the shady looking apartment complex, with lots of hungry eyes staring at her. She can survive all this time is quite a miracle, but considering she is a Luthor, it probably normal.

A bunch of men whistles at her, throwing dirty jokes, one of them even dare to come closer and touch Lena. "Fuck!"

She hates seeing other people touch Lena, after one single kiss she feels like she owns the beautiful ravanette. With one swing she pulls Lena back into her arms and swoops her out of her feet, carry her bridal style again, "you're coming home with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you're. And that's final."

"No-"

"Dead, or coming with me Lena." She is serious with her threat, "and don't touch her!" Kara yells to the bunch of men sitting while drinking cheap alcohol in front of the apartment complex.

One of the men seems too eager to teach the woman a lesson, no one mess with Lena Luthor because he will be the one who messes with her. Before he can speak anything, one of his friends hold him down, "dude, you don't want to mess with this one. Trust me."

"Why? She's a hot chick."

"She's Zor-El, that Luthor woman? She's dead already. Leave it."

"Yea man, you don't mess with that Zor-El lady." The other man backing up his friend.

"That slender hot blonde woman is Zor-El? The famous unkillable assassin???"

"Yea, she is."

"Shit, she's hot!"

"And deadly."

 

They arrive at a fancy condominium in National City, she parks her car in the valet spot. She quickly gets out from her side to grab Lena, hold her again in her arms. Lena refuses to cry, she is still a Luthor. No matter how scared she is now, the woman is pure muscles, she can feel it flexes under her skin.

"Miss Danvers."

"Erick," she nods while throwing him a sweet smile, Lena did not know when the woman put a glasses in her face. She looks harmless with the glasses.

"Rough night?"

"Too much tequila."

"Ooww.. need help?"

"No, it's okay Erick, I got her. She's light as a feather."

"Have a good day miss Danvers."

"Have a good day Erick." He nods to the blonde woman, a bit surprised seeing the woman actually bring someone to her condo, a beautiful one for that.

Lena hides in the woman's neck, she was Zor-El before, now she is a Danvers. Once they are inside the lift, she looks at the woman with questioning eyes.

"Kara, my name is Kara. Zor-El is my birth name, Zor-El is a killer. While Danvers is an average woman," the lift stopped, "and too much smile."

"I-"

"Cat got your tongue?"

The door opens, Lena feels a cold air hit her with a fragrance of expensive odor just like her old place before Lex ruined everything, the place is dark, simple, and sophisticated. Yet they are a certain color that makes the place a little bit warmer.

Kara never put her down, "can I walk?"

"No." She moves fast inside her room, now Lena really feels scared, she is face to face to the death itself.

Lena remembers the way those two men running for their life, or how the thugs who never scared for anything went totally quiet in front of her. Kara is someone they afraid of, she is a monster.

"You can shower," Kara drop her inside her bathroom, "I'll go get the towel."

"I don't have any clean clothes or underwear."

"I'll go get it, I have a new one." She hurries out of the bathroom.

Lena is starring on the bathroom floor, it has been a long time since she is been in a fancy bathroom with a black marble as it floor, a fancy shower with hot water and clean water. She cries, tired of everything unfortunate happens in her life. She looks at her ripped dress, how she was almost raped a few hours before, how her last name brings more misfortune to herself rather than a fortune to her.

It has been two years she is living in hell, paying all the debts, working overtime, avoiding Morgan Edge's advance towards her, helping herself not being mugged by the thugs in her apartment complex, and everything. She takes off Kara's jacket and her ripped dress, stands under the shower while crying. The warm water washed away the pain in her body, but not the pain in her heart.

"God... I'm tired..." She whispers under the shower, crying in silent, not noticing a pair of blue eyes staring at her with awe, lust, and longing feeling.

Kara is back with a towel and clean clothes, to find Lena sobbing quietly under the shower. Her pale skin look a little bit reddish because of the water, she has a perfect figure, her jet black hair really brings the beauty of her body. Kara was never having a reaction to someone with just a body, she was usually aroused when she wants to kill or drunk. This, is new for her, to get a strong reaction from Lena.

The ravanette turns her back just in time Kara is stripping herself, she can see all the muscles Kara hides under her suit, a few scars are visible on her tanned skin. The blonde woman is sexy and she can feel her body reacting to Kara, even though she is really scared and have nowhere to go.

But, what makes her heart going crazy is the fact that Kara has a penis, big, thick, and erected. Her body is sculpted perfectly, like a Greek Goddess, she is a woman with a complete package. "No," is the only word she can say under her whimper.

"You smell nice little Luthor." Kara is very close to her.

"No, please, Kara please..."

"Please what?" Kara has her pinned on the wall, she holds her hands above her head before Lena can start to hit her or doing something that can hurt them both.

"Stop-" She yelped when Kara sucking her neck, "wa-wait."

"Why stop?"

"No! Please!" This is not what she is expecting for her night to be ended like this, squirming under Kara's touch begging to be released.

Kara crashes her lips into Lena's, "you kiss like a fish, relax." Kara complaints after a few moments kiss full with hesitation from Lena.

"No, please."

"Kiss me, Lena. I'm not asking. Now relax." Something inside her is flare up like crazy, the taste of the awkward lips, the shivering body in her arms, the sweet fragrance of Lena's, how she is perfect in her arms. Kara loves the sensation, she loves having Lena in her arms, kissing her senselessly. Even when she is crying, begging to Kara to let her go.

Lena is in alert, she is aware of what will happens next. She is scared and hates how her body reacted differently towards Kara, she was not pleased by the situation. Escaped from the attempted rape on the street, only to be in this situation with the one who is actually helped her from the attempted rape.

Kara pulls Lena's body closer to her without stopping the kisses, she wanted to stop returning the blonde's kisses, but her body betrays her to no end. Next time she is aware, she was thrown into the soft mattress.

"Don't you dare to run away," Kara's eyes darken by the thought of Lena running away from her, she climbs Lena's body while keeping caressing her curves.

"Stop it, please." She cries, with her two hands holding Kara from getting closer to her. The blonde woman wiggles her way until she put her body between Lena's legs, seeing how the ravanette is dripping wet at her entrance.

Kara lets the tip of her cock brushing into Lena's sensitive fold, making the woman under her whimpered while automatically grinds her body slowly to her, she needs to take this woman for good, pound her hard to own her, fuck her brain off, before she can enjoy every part of Lena's magnificent body slowly. "Your body has different idea Lena."

"No! Wait!" Lena is wailing, she can feel her body totally betrayed her when Kara's tip of the cock is at her wet entrance. She is so wet, Kara's touch is gentle, but she is too strong for Lena. She cannot slip out from her grip.

Kara pushes her cock inside the slippery chamber, she is thrilled seeing how wet and ready Lena for her, despite the woman pleading no or crying over her advantage. She pushes it inside, inch by inch until it was fully sheathed inside Lena's vagina. "Fuck, Lena you're so tight."

She can see the ravanette is in pain, "it hurts."

"First time?" Kara asks and gets a quick nod from the beautiful woman under her. She is flabbergasted, a virgin, a virgin Luthor. "Oh Lena," she cooed while hugging the ravanette, kiss her cheeks.

"Please..."

"I won't hurt you, hold on to me," Lena is confused by the blonde's attitude, one minute she nice and another minute she is a monster who is raping her. She can feel all the length and thickness inside her, it was hurt at first, but now she can start to feel the pleasure. She feels Kara shifted then start to move slowly, a wave of pure pleasure hit her body.

"Kara!" She gasps, grabbing the blonde hair while her legs wrapped around Kara's waist, everything seems natural to her, "ugh." Lena hates it, she hates how her body reacting to Kara.

Kara groans with the tightness around her shaft, she pulls slowly and pushes again as slow as she can. She loves how her body really compatible with Lena, this is the feeling she is always looking for. Lena is moaning mess after a few thrusts, still crying, sometimes she looks at Kara with hatred on her eyes, sometimes she looks at Kara with a confusion, Kara does not care. She pounding hard into Lena, she wanted this woman, Lena is hers and hers only.

"Fuck you, Kara," her voice is bitter and trembling, Kara smirks.

"I'm fucking you, Lena," she bites Lena earlobe, "I'm taking your virginity."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh yes!" She pounds harder, Lena screams harder, she hit Kara repeatedly while the blonde keeps on thrusting hard.

This is the first time ever Kara wanting someone this bad, never once she let herself lose into her emotions. But Lena is different, she fits her in every way possible.

Lena can feel something is about to explode in her lower stomach, she loses all her might to fight and refuse Kara. She decides to fall into her desire, following her lust and emotions that actually building up inside her. Seeing how gentle the blonde woman above her actually is, "let it go, Lena, let it go, baby, I'm here." And with those words, she screams Kara's name letting her orgasm take her body.

Kara is not finished, she keeps on pounding into Lena until the bed is wet because of their sweat and their juices. The sheet is stained with Lena's virgin blood, every time Kara look at that, she has the urge to claim Lena again, and again, and again. Until she shoots her fifth loads into Lena's then finally collapsed.

She holds Lena close to her, the ravanette was almost fainted by the all the orgasms Kara has given to her.

"Don't run Lena, I'll find you if you do. Rape you until your brain explodes and kill you senselessly." She kisses Lena's shoulder, spooning her, "just- don't. Okay?"

"Okay." It is everything Lena can say to Kara, she has no power over her body.

Lena is crying again in Kara's arms, cannot believe she just has sex with Kara, her savior. It was non-consensual, but her body is dreading for Kara's touch. She too tired to argue, or thinking, every inch of her body is sore.

She lets herself succumbed into the darkness, feeling the soft blanket draped over her body, with two strong arms holding her close. She is actually felt safe.

"Good girl," is the last words she hears from Kara before she completely falls asleep.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara kill someone, she meet her childhood friend, Lena start to get jealous yet confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of this does not make sense to you, I apologize from the start. 
> 
> This is a fiction, let's enjoy this together. 
> 
> And again, English is not my first language.
> 
> Note: 
> 
> I never make Kara as a Hero in this story, she's clearly a murderer. Look at the title. 
> 
> If you looking for a bubbly Kara and a hero Kara, don't read this story. This is purely disturbing. 
> 
> And, this is only two part out of eight. 
> 
> So... Please. I love your comments.

Kara stirred in her sleep, a sweet fresh fragrance hit her nose. Her arms still engulfing Lena's warm body, she was already awake before Kara. But too afraid to move, she was contemplating to runs away from the Blonde, but her body seems to have a different idea. It was too safe and comfortable in Kara's arms, despite the nature of her job.

"I-I- need to go to work, I have bills to pay."

"I'll take you to there."

"No, I can-"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm telling you to." She smiles, takes Lena's body to her arms, pulling Lena in her arms will soon be her favorite thing to do. "And I need to visit your boss."

"Why?"

"As Zor-El, you know."

"Okay," she let Kara take her to the bathroom, it is pointless to refuse the blonde woman, she tried it all night and failed miserably. "I don't have proper clothes for work."

"Let's just worry about it later."

She gasps when she looks at her body in front of the bathroom mirror, full with bruises and hickeys. Some even in her neck, she look ar Kara with displeased all over her face.

"This-"

"Ups."

"Ups? I have to work Kara!" She gets really pissed with the blonde.

"Then you have to get used to it, Lena."

"Why?" She sounds desperate.

"To let people know you're mine." She pulls Lena closer to her, letting the warm water wash away all the evidence from last night activities.

"I'm not toys."

"No, you're not," she kisses Lena forehead, "you're Lena."

Lena was so sure Kara will take her again inside the bathroom, but Kara does not do anything to her beside helping her washing her body. She twitches when Kara bring the shower head to her intimate part, "this hurts?"

"A little bit," she leans her body to Kara automatically.

"I'll be gentle next time," Kara said while pouring the soap into her hand and wash it to Lena's.

'Next time' Lena feels her body rigid after hearing Kara's words, there will be next time for Kara to touch her like last night. Fill her up until she can hear her own voice, pound her senselessly. There will be next time.

Kara brings Lena to her walk-in closet to help Lena choose her clothes, "I can walk you know."

"I know," Kara purrs while putting her head into Lena's hair, "I love this, being close to you."

"I'm a Luthor."

"You're so much more than your last name." She kisses her cheek and put Lena down, "choose your clothes." She said, and leaving Lena in her closet.

Lena is out twenty minutes later, she let her hair loose to dry and she choose a green simple dress that matches her eyes. It has been so long for her to have the privilege in such an expensive dress, she sold everything to pay the bank. She found Kara sitting on the kitchen stool munching her pancake, the blonde use ripped jeans with white converse, a pastel-colored sweater, and a glasses. She looks much more, tamed.

"You're beautiful." She said while pulling Lena to her, peck her lips then put her in the stool, "eat first, then I'll drop you to work."

Lena put a piece of her pancake into her mouth, "how old are you, Kara?"

"Twenty-six. You?"

"Twenty-two." Lena swallows her pancake, remembering she had lost her virginity to the blonde.

It was not her idea of keeping her virginity, but after everything happens, who wants to sleep with her willingly, moreover loving her without being scared of her last name. Therefore, she accepts her fate to be a nun, she does not want to sleep with anyone who does not love her. Unfortunately, Kara has broken her vow last night.

She is done eating her pancake and drinks her orange juice, she forgets when was the last time she can enjoy a nice breakfast other than a piece of bread. Kara took her plate to the sink, and take her small bag from the sofa.

"Can-can I walk?" Lena asks in a whisper by the time she looks at Kara walking towards her, "I wanna walk. Please, I can walk."

"Walk it is." Kara holds her hand and locks their fingers.

"If you have a plan to keep me around, let me walk by myself."

"Noted," she smiles smugly, "but, I'll still carry you if I want you close."

"There's no way of you letting me go?"

"No." Kara turns to Lena, her blue eyes turn dark.

"I'm just asking, I don't have a plan to run away," she pouts, pissed because she cannot do anything about it.

"Good. Don't run Lena, don't." She warns.

The same male greets them downstairs, he nods to Kara, informing her that her car is coming to the lobby, "thanks, Erick." She pulls a fifty dollar and gives it to him.

"You're welcome miss Danvers, miss...."

"Lena, Lena Luthor." Kara answered for Lena putting her hand to her waist, pull her closer, "be good to her Erick." Her words were not a suggestion, it was more like a threat.

"Have a good day to you too miss Luthor," he smiled, if he is hiding his disgust after hearing her last name, he is doing it very well.

Kara does not drop her in the front lobby, she walks with Lena until they reach Lena's office, in a laboratory. She kisses her cheek before leaving Lena in her office. Lena still following Kara with her eyes, she looks the blonde tilting her head, thinking to find a way to Morgan's office.

"Is she your girlfriend Luthor? So, you're actually swinging that way?" One of her colleague asking, whistling.

"Swing what way?" Lena tried not to sound irritated.

"That blonde, she's hot."

"You think she's hot?"

"Hell yeah, right Sophie?"

"Yeah, I'd tap that if you aren't hers." Sophie is one of her lab mate, one of the genius behind Morgan's newest technology. Lena still the best Morgan has ever had.

"Kara is attractive?"

"So, her name is Kara..." Sophie taps her chin, "well, if you're not her girlfriend, can I get to know her?"

"No!" Lena gasp, confuse of why she hates the idea of having other female chasing Kara.

"Jesus, relax. You sound like I'm taking her away."

"No! Just- no." She hurries to her spot, trying to concentrate while keep on asking herself why.

"You know what Lena if she wants me, I'll be gladly spread my legs wide open for her to fuck me." Sophie continuing her dreamy words after seeing Kara.

Lena wants to bark back, but she decided to shut her mouth and do her work.

Meanwhile, Kara is in front of Morgan's secretary desk, "he's in a meeting."

"Tell him Zor-El is looking for him," Kara sits straight in front of the secretary, refuse to move and the woman in front of her knows that she is not someone who can be handled easily with just their security, "I'm not asking, I'm telling you to do that."

"Ye-yes, miss." She called inside.

"I told you I'm not to be disturbed!!" He yelled to his secretary, he was in the middle of eating one of her lady friends on his table. He hates it when his fun time is disturbed, even if its an important meeting. Those meetings can wait, his satisfaction comes first.

"Miss Zor-El is here looking for you, sir." He can hear his secretary gulps, scared, and that makes him more scared.

"Fuck!" He told his friend to go and hide inside the bathroom, "let her in."

She sauntering to his office without any hesitation, Morgan Edge is an important people, anyone should be afraid or even hesitate to meet him in person. Apparently, those things do not apply to Kara Zor-El, she quickly sits in the front of Morgan while scanning the room.

"Is she hot?" She licks her lips, crosses her legs and stares at Morgan.

"What do you want Zor-El? I didn't ask you for a favor."

"Oh I know," she gesturing him to hand her over the expensive scotch he has on his table, he pours it for her even though it was ten in the morning and he pours it for himself, "I like your scotch, better than whiskey."

"Get to the point." His voice trembling, he tried hard to hide it but failed miserably.

"You scared," she smirks while sipping slowly on her drink, he pours again into his already empty glass.

"Should I?" He finishes his second glass in one gulp.

"Maybe not, maybe yes. Depends on how you react."

"What is it? Someone wants me dead? I'll double- wait, triple what they give to you!" He slams his glass on the table.

"I tell you what Mr. Edge, sir," she paused, "you know I'm the best, right?" He nods.

"Of course." His voice hoarse, he is scared, really scared. Because whenever Kara Zor-El walks inside the room, usually someone will end up dead.

"If someone ever hires me or Kal-El to kill you, I will tell you in advance, so you can make a deal with me before I do the job. Sounds fair?" He loosens his tie, pouring another scotch into his empty glass. Advance notice and a deal with Zor-El are two best options of his life, he knows the assassin never made a deal, she always finishes her job without asking.

"In what price?"

"Lena Luthor."

"Excuse me?"

"Lena Luthor, I want her. She doesn't owe the bank, she owes you. You just made it like the bank give her a favor." She asked one of her friends to look deeper into Lena's funds after the youngest woman fall asleep last night, this morning she have all the information in her phone.

Morgan Edge bailed Lena out from her debts because of Lex's incident, she never knows about that. Lena will never accept his proposition if she knew, and he needs a brain like Lena in his company. It was a plus for him knowing Lena Luthor is such a beauty.

"How-" he stopped his words, of course, she knows, she is Kara Zor-El. She knows everything before anyone else. "And how is this will benefits me? Her debts still a hundred million dollars."

"Your head worth twice Mr. Edge, I might take the offer." He can hear a click sounds, she walks closer to him. Hold him from behind, while keeping her mouth close to his ear, "you know I don't do a bargain, Mr. Edge, how are you gonna pay twice of your head's price? Or... Give me Lena Luthor? Please?"

The air conditioner in his building is set at 16° Celcius in the summer, some people are freezing inside the building. However he can feel himself burning hot, he starts to sweat when he feels a cold metal on his neck.

"My- my head?"

"Someone wants you dead, and I believe your Company will be worth more than two hundred million dollars after your death. Isn't? Shall I accept this offer?" Another click, it means the safety button on her gun is now being released, "hmmm? What do you say, Morgan? You? Or the youngest Luthor?"

"Who? Wants to kill me?"

"Two million for the name and if you want to kill whoever it is, I give you a friend price; twenty million dollars, and Lena Luthor." He can feel her smile on his ear, "you can make sure whoever it was, really put a bounty over your head before you can pay me. I never lie Morgan."

"Is that fixed price?"

The head of the silencer is now on his right cheek, "let's get this done quickly, I get the girl and the money. They get your company, everybody happy."

"No!! Stop!! Alright! Alright! I'll give you her!" No one has been close to him like Kara and has him at a point-blank range, he grabs the bottle and drinks straight from it. "I'll release all the debts of the Luthors, but I'll keep on Lilian tab, I didn't know whether she is alive or dead. Or do you want Lilian too?"

"Are you joking Mr. Edge?" He can hear a faint click.

"Yes! Yes! I am joking! Why are you so short tempered?!"

"Can I have your words?"

"You can kill me if I don't keep my words, where are the odds? I don't have any choice here."

"Perfect." She takes her gun off of him, "you'll do the usual procedure. Maxwell Lord wants you dead, and he has been tapping your wife while you're busy tapping your... Other lady friends."

"What??!"

"Don't forget the payment, Mr. Edge." She taps his cheek, gives him a peck on the cheek and walks to his office door.

"How- how much it cost to ruin his empire by having him a suspect in a murder?" He asks without seeing her in the eyes.

"Consider it a friend request, as long as you don't get any advance towards Lena. She still can work for you, and I don't charge more than ten millions for the extra job." She does more than answering his question.

"Okay, I'll call you in the evening."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Edge." She makes a dramatic bow before she let herself out from his office.

 

Behind her sunny smile, she is furious. She tries not to shoot anything in public, or she will get in trouble with her sister. She tries to keep her persona until she reaches her car, she wanted to stab anyone repeatedly who dare to speak to her at this time.

After she walks out from Morgan's office, she goes to see Lena only to found her gone or leave, that is what her colleague tells her. Lena is leaving, when she asked them where everyone just shrugged. She revved her car, and drive recklessly into Lena's apartment complex.

Lena was about to put some of her notebooks into her bag when her apartment door is busted open, Kara standing in front of the door with a very furious face, she drops her bag and stepping back.

"I told you not to run away!!!"

"I just go grab my books!" She can feel Kara grab her a little bit stronger, "It hurts, you're hurting me." The hold is loosening.

"I told you not to leave me!!!" She sounds mad yet desperate.

"I can't work without my notes. Please."

"You should've told me!!"

"How am I supposed to tell you when I know nothing about you?!"

"Call me or anything!!"

"My phone was broke the night we met! They broke my phone! And I don't know your fucking number, Kara!" Lena shouts more seeing Kara start to getting soft to her.

"I'll buy you a new phone," Kara forgot she never told Lena her number, "I'm gonna kill those guys." She murmuring a few words, sulking.

"No, you're not. You're gonna help me bring my books back to my office." She put a few books into Kara's hands, "you have no plan of returning me home? I presume?"

"Yes, yes, you're correct."

"You need to take me back here to let me get my clothes."

"Of course."

"Are you done being angry?" Lena looks at Kara, she is now all smile and beautiful, "can we go back? Can I walk?"

"Yes, go back. You can walk."

Kara helps Lena putting her books in her desk, Lena's colleagues staring at her from up to down. They snickering behind Lena, adoring the blonde figures, making Lena's blood boils in a vague reason.

"I'll pick you up, don't run."

"I won't!" She screams in a whisper, Kara pulls her close and kisses her cheek.

"Okay."

Kara was leaving her workplace when someone startling her, "she's cute."

"Fuck Sam! Can you- can you- fuck!" Lena is exhausted, in these two days, Kara has successfully made her life from boring and tired, to thrilling and exhausting.

"What happens to you Lena dear? You're really jumpy today." Sam is laughing, she is her only friend in the Company, currently, Sam is acting as part of the management, they are hit it off as a good friend after their first encounter at the cafe downstairs.

Lena looks up at the taller brunette, she used to have a feeling for her. Sam is the only person who takes her as a friend without considering her last name, she is fond of the brunette. However, today she has nothing to feel against the brunette. Her mind full of Kara, she closes her eyes and pinches her nose bridge.

"Is she your friend?"

"Kinda."

"I'm gonna talk to her."

"Wait no! Wait- Sam!"

"Easy Lena, I know how to take care of myself."

Lena wants to argue, but Samantha already reaches the door. She forgot sometimes, Sam can walk really fast. She scared Kara will hurt Sam, but something even bigger scared her more. Sam is a very attractive woman, she is beautiful, she is rich, and she knows how to use all of it for her advantages. And Kara has everything Sam like in a woman.

"Hey, there little Danvers." Kara flips her head faster, startled. She cannot feel her presence at all, and that is not normal for her.

"Sam!" Her blue eyes lit up, "Sam! Oh my God! Sam! I almost kill you!"

"I'm prepared," she grinned, then move forward to hug the blonde.

"God Sam, I miss you so much!" The two hugs each other tightly, laughing happily, then they look at each other while their forehead touches.

Lena hates it, she hates seeing Kara and Sam. It twists her stomach, something punches her in the guts, makes her heart beating faster with pricks all over it. She hates seeing them interact with each other, Lena hates it.

"So... Lena huh?"

"Umm.. yea."

"You seems happy."

"I think, I did something bad though."

"What?"

"I... Rape her. Last night?"

"!!!" Sam choke the blonde's, "wait till your sister knows about this. Alex would be very pissed!!"

"Anything alright here?" Come Lena velvety voice, broke anything between the two.

Sam releasing her hands from Kara, smiling. Seeing Lena still standing in front of them like nothing happened to her last night, erasing her thoughts of killing Kara, "it's fine Lena, I'm about to leave."

"Yea... Right."

"We'll talk about this, I'm gonna find out where the fuck Alex is, and Winn, James, also Mike."

"You could've asked me."

"I'm too pissed at you right now," but she give Kara a peck anyway, "I'll see you again little Danvers. Bye Lena."

Kara takes Lena's hand before the ravanette can go away from her, "She's my childhood friend."

"Okay."

"Okay." She let her go, and let Lena back to work.

Kara scratch her head, confused. Surprise of herself when she went to explain about Sam to Lena. She never has done such a thing, why would she do that?

And Alex would not care less about her raped Lena Luthor, right? Kara scratch her head more, but this is Sam. And unfortunately Lena is Sam's friend. "Ugh, maybe I should tell Alex before Sam finds her."

 

Kara allowed Lena to go first while she parks her car, a little room for Lena to breath for a while. Being close to Kara is exhausting, she is not sure why. Scared of Kara having her way with her? Lena already accepting her fate about that.

After two years, she was used being hit on her apartment complex. Sometimes little touch, but they usually never do anything more. Dirty words, sex jokes, some even try to dry hump her, but if she runs fast, they will lose the interest of her and let her go.

"Heyy Lena~~ you're alive... You're getting even hotter sweetheart."

"Let's fuck." One of them grabbed her hand and touching her butt, "that lady Zor-El do you good huh?"

"Let go!" Lena kicks his leg, yet he keeps on holding her hand, "you have to let me go!" She knows Kara is behind her, God knows what she will do. Kara is overprotective and short tempered.

"Or what?" He challenged, showing his dirty teeth and a mouth smell like alcohol.

"This." A single click, a faint sound of gun being shoot, and he fall in the ground with a bullet on his head. "Anyone else wants to touch Lena?"

"No." They scatter around, running as fast as they can.

"Kara!"

"What?" 

"You don't kill people without any reason!" Lena takes a deep breath, even after her brother craziness, still she cannot face thing like this. Killing someone.

"He touches you!"

"Not a reason!" Lena shouted.

"No! Means no!" Lena bites her lips, she knows where this going to end. Kara grabs her body and carries her again, walk fast to go into Lena's apartment unit.

As soon as they got into Lena's unit, with a still-broken door, Kara pinned Lena to the wall. She kisses her furiously, not giving the younger woman a chance to defend herself. She rips Lena's dress, making the younger one grunts.

"You're mine, Lena."

"I'm not your toy." She tried to get out of Kara's grip.

"You're mine."

"No."

"Mine!!!" She pulls the gun and points it to Lena's head while ripping her panties.

"No." She is mad at Kara and her own body, this is an insult for Luthor, being rendered under someone.

"Mine! You're mine, Lena. Mine." She throws her gun with all her might somewhere and pushing her shaft in one push into Lena's.

"Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck you, Kara! I hate you!!!" She throws her head back when Kara pushes herself into hers, "God I hate you so much."

Lena starts to cry when Kara starts to pound her hard, she is no longer being gentle. She screams by the time she hit her first orgasm, her body really reacting positively to Kara's, it is like their body very compatible with each other. She still sobbing hard when Kara moves them into her bed, only to pound into her more. Kara was mad, furious even, she hates it when someone else touches Lena. She hates it, Lena is hers, Lena belongs to her.

"You're mine Lena," she kisses Lena's lips only to be bitten by the latter, "you're mine."

"I'm not. Your. Toy." Lena tries harder not to reach her second orgasm.

"You. Are. Mine." Kara growls as she reaches her climax together with Lena, she feels Lena is tightening around her shaft. Ready to milk her dry for the second time. She thrust harder into Lena, emptying her cum inside Lena's hot chamber. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"I hate you."

"You're mine." She collapses into Lena body. "Mine." While she holds Lena tightly.


	3. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update 😊
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

After the last incident at Lena's apartment, Kara has been nothing but gentle. If they had sex, it was both consents. A consent Lena herself hate to admit it, yet after a few days living with Kara, she quickly grows depended too much with the blonde. A feeling she has been hiding for a long time is resurfaced; she felt, wanted.

Raised as a Luthor, Lena was taught to not feeling sorry, to not feeling love, moreover depending on others. Because Luthor does not cry nor beg, Luthor means power. Luthor means to rule, not to submit. And being with Kara make her forget about that, Lena submits to Kara, acknowledge her as her equal. The thing she did not do even to Morgan Edge, he may help her to settle her debts, but he will never have her.

And Kara, she is the picture of day and light in one person. The angel and the demon, she bright as a ray of sunshine yet darker than the night. The blonde never apologize for her past action, however, she knew better, to have Lena as hers, willingly. She cannot treat her the same as the other women. She needs to treat her better, gentler, to make the woman feel safe, secure, and comfortable. But, one thing for sure; Kara never regretted taking Lena's virginity, for her, it is her way to claim over the beautiful ravanette.

Lena makes herself aware when she goes to work that no one will hit on her or flirt, she avoids everything. Kara has killed four people so far because they tried to touch Lena, she killed them without mercy. No matter how much Lena hates it, she cannot stop Kara. So, avoiding everyone is the best for her to do. She also notices the lack of communication or contacts Morgan has with her, almost to nothing. The man who used to touch her or degrade her for his amusement is now stopping do whatever he used to do to her. He probably knows that Kara has a habit of shooting anyone who dares to touch Lena without her permission, and Lena is Kara's.

Other than Sam, Lena has no friend. Plus Kara seems to trust Sam more than anyone else, she does not have a problem if Lena and Sam having a girls night out together once in a week. Kara let Lena have her day with Sam, she will pick Lena from Sam's or the mall or restaurant or bar if one of them already call her to pick Lena up.

Ever since she takes Lena out from her apartment by force, Kara likes to think that her condo also belongs to Lena. Everything from Lena's previous apartment has been move into their own condo two days after Kara force Lena to move in with her. It was two months ago, since the last incident at Lena's.

By a month they are being together Lena start to notice the beautiful blonde, behind her hot and cold appearance; Kara is a genuine person, she is gentle, only with the person she trusts. She looks at the world differently, she lacks remorse for her action, a narcissist, a charmer, and deadly. By the end of the first month, Kara called her 'baby', and that makes Lena's stomach twitch.

At the second week, Lena asked Kara to bring her to the doctor. She is aware Kara always does her raw every time they had sex, she has no information about Kara. She told Kara she does not want to risk her own health, thus Kara takes her to the doctor; Lena's doctor, who greeted them with a happy face, surprised to see Lena after all this time.

"I've never fuck anyone else without any protection," Kara answered blatantly with an innocent face, "Lena is the first."

The doctor told Lena the condition Kara have is natural, she was born with it. She has fully developed male genital, but she has no active sperm. It is almost impossible to make Lena pregnant, Kara also clean, healthy.

"It's almost impossible, but that doesn't mean she can't." The doctor explains to them.

"But, it's not active?" Kara scrunched her face, Lena swears inside her head seeing Kara making a cute face.

"It is not, the risk is very low."

"So, no condom needed right?" Kara asks the doctor hopefully, she never bothers to check herself to a doctor before.

"You can continue whatever you want to do young lady," he smiled to Kara, "take care of Lena, I've known her since she was a little girl, she deserves to be happy."

"I will, thanks doc." She grinned, "I like you, you're on my good list."

"Huh?"

"Thank you very much doctor, Paul!" Lena pulls Kara away before the blonde can continue her words. From killer family, to end up in a killer's arms, Lena has no idea how to explain that.

 

"Baby, come here."

"No," Lena stays behind the kitchen island, "my thighs are sore."

"I'm not gonna do anything, come." She pats the room between her legs while she sat at the sofa, "promise."

The ravanette give in to the blonde's demand, after the last incident on her apartment, Lena gives herself fully submit to Kara. Even though she needs to play strong whenever they are outside, she cannot let herself to be intimidated by other people after she submits fully to Kara. And the blonde play along with Lena's persona outside their condo.

Kara Danvers owns a bar, she is charming, all smiles, and bubbly. If she is not working, people can find her behind the bar, she is a hot bartender everyone seems too crazy about. She is quick and precise, people love her mix, and they know Lena is now part of the bar, part of Kara Danvers life. They often find the ravanette sitting at the end of the bar stool, or at the private area with another hot woman. They learned not to mess with the Luthor woman. One because of her last name, and second, because the last man who was seeing messing with Lena is now gone, nowhere to find.

Kara holds Lena between her legs, showing Lena pictures in her laptop. Pictures of beaches and mountains cabins, "can you take a day off? Say, around a week or more?"

"I think, why? You want us to go to these places?"

"I want to take you to a nice place, a proper date."

"Well," Lena is startled, did not see this coming, "I thought you only interested being inside me all the time."

"That was partly true," she furrows her brows, "no, that comes out wrong. I mean, I did force myself to make you mine. So, that nobody will own you."

"How come raping me will make me yours?!" Lena shouts, irritated. Before she can make another comment Kara holds her tighter, she hears a click under a sofa and suddenly her body stiffened. She found guns and knives almost everywhere in the house, she tried using on Kara once before, threatened her with one of the guns. Ended up failed miserably, Kara was not scared at all, she even taunted Lena to shoot her directly. And by the time she pulled the trigger, nothing happened to the body of the blonde. No bullet wound, no hole, no blood, nothing, just a scratch on her skin, and Lena learn to just go along with whatever Kara wants, "what?"

"Shush..." She engulfed Luna with her arms, listen to her surrounding carefully. Being an assassin sometimes comes with a side effect; paranoia.

"Don't shoot!! It's me! It's me!" A male voice rang to the room after he hears a loud click from Kara's gun.

"Winn?"

"Yeah, it's us, Kara." There is another voice, a feminine voice.

"Alex!" Kara jumps from her seat and runs to the woman with short hair, hug her instantly. Lena feels something hit her chest, like when Kara hugs Sam or when she kisses Sam she feels something heavy hit her chest. Now, it happens again.

Before Kara can react, the short-haired woman pointing a gun to Kara's head. She smiles, "I heard something from Sam, care to explain?"

Another gun pointed to the short red-haired woman's chin, the blonde smirk, "lemme explain." Another click, Lena stood in horror looking at the scene.

"Are you guys for real???" She screams to the two women in front of her with guns pointing at each other.

"Yeah, explain Kara."

"That's her," Kara pointing Lena with her eyes without taking her gun from the woman, "she's the one Sam told you about."

"So, miss Luthor, is it?"

"Lena, don't call me that."

"Okay Lena," the short-haired woman starts talking to her, "I'm Alex Danvers, this little shit older sister. I'm asking you just one time, one time only. Okay?"

Lena gives her a subtle nod, "okay."

"Do you want Kara dead?"

".... No." She took her time to answer it, a bit hesitant, but then answer with a firm tone.

"Why? She raped you. Don't you want any revenge?"

"I don't know, I just don't want her dead." She paused, "if she dies, who else gonna take care of me?" Kara makes a huge grin on her face and shrugged, she did that to irritate her sister.

"Oh come on Luthor! Is that even a legit answer?"

Lena hiss by the nickname, "don't call me that, I hate that name. I can ask Kara to shoot you instead."

"Feisty," Alex admiring the way Lena change from submissive into someone with power. She retracted her gun from Kara, "why did you do that? I teach you more than that Kara."

"She... She was different." Kara put her gun back in her pocket, "her smell, she's different."

"That doesn't justify what you were doing to her! Idiot!"

"Are you, disappointed with me?" Kara asks carefully, Alex was the one who always is with her since they were little. She might not feel any remorse, but being a disappointment for Alex is another story for Kara.

"You treat her well?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Let's meet at sparing area." She turns her head to see Lena, "I'll kick her ass, you can allow that, right?"

"I- I think?" Lena bit her lips, "return her to me?" She asks Alex sheepishly.

"Take care of her Winn, touch her, you die. She gets a scratch, you die. You'll die if-"

"I know, if anything happens to her I'll die. Just go and leave Lena to me, if she is anything like the news said, we'll get along very well. Now go, shoo." He gives an excited smile to Lena while stretching his hand, introduce himself.

While Kara and Alex go down to spar, Winn talking excitedly about new technologies, machines, and everything magical between those with Lena. The ravanette curiosity hit its peak, she dares herself to ask Winn about Kara, does he know about Kara's real job, or why she does that.

The handsome man smiles, "we all know what Kara's real job is, what is she doing. But, I can't explain that to you," he takes a deep breath and smiles sweetly to Lena, "you need to ask her." Lena makes a huge unpleasant sigh, asking Kara is the hardest thing to do. The blonde would not like it, plus things can end up badly for her. Now that she is already used with having Kara

"I'll go make her chocolate and pancakes."

"You know her so well huh?"

"Been living with her for two months, share a bed with her, she's basically inside me almost every night except when I'm on period. And she's always starving whenever she comes home from work." Lena paused, "she'll be hungry when she's coming back with Alex, would you help me?"

"Prepare the food? Yeah. And too much information." He follows Lena to the kitchen, "have you ever thinking about building a machine that can cook breakfast?"

"Winn..."

"Okay, food."

Winn told Lena that Alex decided to visit her sister as soon as possible after her works were done, the number of death decreased, Kara was nowhere to found near any bar or club except her own, something or someone must have kept her busy for the last two months.

"Kara was always short-tempered, she's full of passion, and she was never think anything. She goes with her emotions, rather than her head. And sometimes it ended with someone else's death."

"And Sam, do you know Sam?"

"Yea we know, she's our childhood friend. Alex's sweetheart-"

"I'm not yet her sweetheart." A voice Lena know better for the last year since she works with Morgan as the head of tech and science department.

"How the hell every one of you can get inside this apartment easily?!" Lena is a bit irritated by the security.

"We have access," Sam took one bacon from the plate, "not to Kara's room though, you have it exclusively."

"Sam!"

"Where's my so-called sweetheart? After all these years, we finally meet and she's not even here to greet me?" She scoffed while munching her bacon.

The door open, showing two women, exhausted, "here sweetie, give me a hug."

"No, bathroom first." She pulls Alex's hand into the room on the left, guest room.

Lena is in awe with Sam, she never sees her friend like this. The usual Sam is always calm and collected, not all blushing furiously like tonight. She rolled her eyes, staring intently to Lena knowing the usual Lena is a cold, mostly unreadable, not whinny or demanding like now.

"Food~~" Kara sit on the stool in front of the kitchen island, Lena feel a little bit disappointed, she wanted Kara to greet her, kiss her, hug her even, she does not mind if Kara is sweaty.

Sweaty Kara was always hot for Lena, she cursed herself, being turn on only by the thought of Kara's sweaty body.

"Oh, I forgot." Kara jumps from her chair, walking fast to hug Lena's waist and press her body to Lena, "I'm back," she kissed the ravanette's cheek and bite her earlobe.

"Good." Lena smile, a really wide smile.

While Lena watches Kara eating everything she cooked for the blonde, her mind goes to a few moments ago when Winn told her a brief story about Kara.

Alex is a Federal agent, FBI agent with a killer as her sister. She is the one who always cleans Kara's mess, then somehow it was too quiet within The last two months, there was no dead bodies, no unreasonable killing, or mass murderer. The death number has been significantly decreased in the area, the news about one particular blonde jumping from one place to another place every night also lesser.

Winn told her sometimes the agency will using Kara to track down a killer, serial killers on top of that. Kara is always the fastest and smartest assassin the agency has, she is stronger than the average human. If there are any unsolvable murder case, they will ask Kara to track down the unsub. Dead or alive, they usually found the unsub dead with all the pieces of evidence scattered around the dead bodies. She was vengeful, she is not easy to forgive and never forgets.

"We are actually surprised, seeing a woman inside her apartment." Winn admitted to Lena, "moreover, Lena Luthor." He said more to amused than judging. He also said he was sorry about what happens to her brother and her life.

"It was in the past."

He smiled, "I really like you for Kara, you make her feel content. Sorry for the violence part," he shrugged, "it was out of our control, we're really sorry Lena."

"It hurts me," Lena stares at the window, "she hurts me."

"..."

"But. I'm okay. I'm okay with her now." She paused, "she's okay with me. I think." After that conversation, they keep silent and cook for the other until Sam suddenly appears in the room.

Kara put her plate into the dishwasher, she cleans the table after making sure Lena has eaten. She could not care less whether Winn already eats or not, she waited for Lena. When the ravanette finish her food, she took Lena's plate and put it on the dishwasher.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate," Lena was about to move into the kitchen when Kara pull her closer, making her land on Kara's lap. "What-" the blonde only give her a sly smile, Lena can feel something hard poking her back, hard and twitching every time she makes a slow move.

"Kara..."

"I can't help it." Kara lift Lena effortlessly, hold her close to her while landing soft kisses to Lena's nose.

"I have no saying in this, aren't I?"

"No." The blonde rushes them inside the room, "do whatever you want Winn, don't bother me until I'm out by myself!" She slammed her door leaving grumpy Winn by himself on the dinner table.

Lena was thrown into the bed by the time Kara lock her room shut, "no knife! I'll open my clothes, by myself!"

"Lena-" Kara whines, Lena can see the growing bulge inside Kara's pants. A beautiful blond with God blessing is now stood in front of her; so strong and so aroused.

"No! Wait!" She learns to control Kara within weeks they shared a bed, "Do as I say or you won't have me tonight."

"You can't do that to me." Kara expression darken.

"I can, and I will." Lena determined not to let Kara do as she please again tonight, "you strip and I'll suck you good."

"I want you naked." She whines again.

"Then do as I say... Kara..." She starts kneeling in front of Kara, "don't you want my little mouth on your cock?" She pleads and opens her mouth, Kara relent by stripping as quickly as she can.

"I do," her face flushed, her body shudder by the time she feels Lena's mouth start to suck the tip of her cock. The younger girl starts to bob her head, already used with the length and the thickness of Kara's.

Lena makes herself choked every time the tip of the cock hitting her throat, she can feel it growing harder inside her mouth. Until a hot fluid spurt inside her mouth, she makes a popping sounds and snickered, "you like that, don't you?"

Kara's face is flushed, she looks adorable, like a lost puppy, "yes," is the only words she can make.

"And you still hard..." Lena wipes her mouth while taking off her clothes slowly while laying down on the bed, "lick me. Kneel on me, Kara."

"Yes," Lena spread her legs wider, letting the blonde see how wet she is already.

"Make me beg," with that, Kara lost it. Her face drowns in Lena's most intimate part, it has the smell Kara loves the most. She took a deep breath before she has her tongue licking the wet fold, it tastes sweet with a distinct smell.

Lena starts bucking her hips with her two hands pull Kara's head closer, she can feel her hot breath of Kara, the warmth of her tongue, and finally, the slender finger of Kara is inserted into her hot wet chamber. Hitting her sensitive spot repeatedly with Kara's tongue keep on sucking her clit, "Kara... Kara... Darling, babe, please... Stop, I feel weird..." Her breath hitch.

"Let it go, baby," she sucks harder and put another digit inside, then she makes a twist on her fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Kara can feel her fingers are being squeezed by Lena's wall, Lena whole body jolts in pleasure and she squirts on Kara's mouth, "stop, wait, stop, Kara... Ugh..."

"No." She has not yet calmed down from her first orgasm when Kara penetrates her with such a brute force, "fuck you're so tight."

"Shit!" And with that Lena can hardly hold her voice down any longer.

Meanwhile, Winn has to use a headphone and blast a max volume. Still, he can clearly hear Lena screaming from inside the room.

"That girl is really loud." Alex tries to make herself busy, she is really disturbed by Lena's screaming voices. It was clear pleasurable and it is her sister that caused it.

"That's it! I can't handle it!" Sam stood up abruptly from the sofa and pointing her finger to Alex, "you, redhead, come with me."

And with that, Winn is leaving alone outside playing with whatever available for him to distract himself from the ladies voices inside their rooms.

"I need to find James and Mike as soon as possible, my death is near with this four women around." He takes another deep breath and blasts another heavy metal into his headphone. "And Clark."

 

After excruciating hours, the screaming subdued. Kara and Alex are the first getting out from their room, heading to the kitchen to get some water. Winn eyeing the two women with a scoff, his head is hurt and his ears are numb because of the music.

"Nobody told you to listen to a heavy metal Winn," Alex break the silence.

"But-"

"Get someone and fuck them good too Schott." Kara gulps a mouthful of water, "I won't stop."

"We're going out for dinner! I won't let any of you do whatever you please with your partner!" He makes a sudden demand, "don't bother about a reservation, I've got us at Madam Ghou VIP room for dinner."

"Potsticker?" Kara's eyes lit up.

"Anything to keep your hands off of Lena Luthor." He turns to Alex, "And Samantha Arias, now the two of you already confirm your feelings with each other."

"Whatever Schott," Alex raise her hands in defeat.

Lena is out a few moments later, Sam got to her before she reaches the kitchen where Alex, Kara, and Winn is talking. "Are you okay?" Sam asking in a worried tone.

"Tired, my back hurts, and my legs are sore as fuck.-"

"No!" She cut Lena's words, "I mean, did she hurt you? With a knife, cut your flesh, or anything?"

"No, of course, no! Never, she never did that." Lena looks at Sam with horrifying expression all over her face.

"Good, that's good, God..." Sam feels relieved and start to relax.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I know Kara since she was a kid, before all this. However, Kara is never gentle. She never treats other than us, her family, gentle." She stops talking, looking at the blonde woman who is busy munching something next to the kitchen island, "she sleeps around, a lot. None of them is found alive after."

"..."

"She really overprotective for you Lena, she shut that asshole Edge for you. He scared of her, you know. Everyone scared of her."

"I know, I shot her once." Lena staring blankly at Kara.

"You what?!"

"I shot her, point blank, the bullet doesn't even get through her body. It was only scratch no wounds, nothing."

"And she doesn't try to kill you after?" Now the horrified expression on Sam's face turns into amusement.

"No, but she fucks me two days in a row after. She still angry in two days!"

"Kara Zor-El didn't kill you? A person who shot her?"

"She didn't, what's wrong with you Sam?"

"Wow. Whipped."

 

They were having a quiet dinner when a bunch of people in black suit barging into the restaurant and start to ruin everyone dinner, they claimed to get the money the owner of the restaurant owes to their boss; Maxwell Lord. Famous to be the ruthless loan shark and drug dealer, he is the biggest rival of Morgan Edge right after Luthor Corp went ballistic.

The group makes a quite mess outside, but Kara still reminds silent and keep on eating. While the other four already look at her with a horrified expression on their faces, "what? You do what you do Alex," she put another potsticker inside her mouth.

Sam rolled her eyes, before Alex going out from the room and showing off her badge, the bastards in black already barge into their room making Kara dropped her last potsticker. Sam was about to say something, but Alex shakes her head.

"Umm... Please get out, this is a private room. We don't want any trouble." Lena starts to speak, but her words soon to be cut by one of the men in black. He laughs at her, even start to mocking her. "Uh-"

His foot has not been inside the room when a knife stuck in his throat, the two people next to him were shot in the head. The one behind him is having is stomach gutted out, the hand of the culprit is still inside the stomach when Alex shouting; "Kara!"

"Shit!" Sam running immediately to stop Kara from killing any further. In the term of power, Sam is next to Kara, "Lena call her!"

"Uh, what?"

"Call her name!" Lena is a genius, however, she is clueless when it is about people or feelings.

"Why?"

"Fuck sake Luthor just call her name!" Alex kick one of the closest men to Kara before she can throw him to hell, "fuck off from her! She's Zor-El!" She kicks another one, who seems startled by the sudden information.

"Lena!" Sam try to hold Kara off without getting killed herself.

Instead of calling her, Lena runs to Kara pull her closer to her, "Kara... Hey... Hey..." She makes a sweet whisper on her ear, "Kara... Kara please."

"He just- he- to you-"

"He did nothing, now stop it." Kara was so angry, she blinded herself from her surrounding. She cannot hear which one is a friend or which one is her enemy, not until Lena's voice rang through her ears.

"He did- he-" she is still so angry, she cannot make a proper statement.

"He died. Stop it, let go. Let go, Kara, I'm here... Come on baby, please..."

"Okay..." She releases the death grip she has on one of the men in black, "okay," she relaxed into Lena's embrace.

They running off the restaurant right after Kara calmed down, "don't say a word! Or I'll release hell to all of you! I remember all your faces!" Sam yelled before the rest of the gang disappeared.

Alex starts to make a crime scene, she always the one who cleans up Kara's mess, all the time. It's always her or Winn. "Go, use the back door. Go straight to your house without looking back, go Lena. Now. The police will come less than 3 minutes."

Sam trailing behind them, Winn and Alex working in the same institute. They will make the crime scene, the owner of the restaurant willingly to keep their mouth shut, as long as they help them to get rid of Lord's people from the restaurant and their life. It was set as a fight between them, Kara, Lena, and Sam well being were erased from the recording.

This is the first time for Kara to be totally lost control, she always has a short temper, but she never angry like today. She kills two people empty-handed, with her bare hand stabbed over the body and makes a deep cut down below from the chest to the stomach. Her hand just penetrate the body like it was made from butter, easily pierced.

"This is..." Alex takes a deep breath, looking at the pooled blood under her foot.

"Crazy." Winn agrees.


End file.
